Atena
Atena - grecka dziewicza bogini mądrości, cywilizacji, matematyki, działań wojennych, obrony miasta, strategii, prawa, sprawiedliwości, rzemiosła, sztuki, zwycięstwa i umiejętności. Jest córką Zeusa i Metis. Jej rzymskim odpowiednikiem jest [[Minerwa|'Minerwa']]. Historia Narodziny Atena jest córką Zeusa i Metis, tytanidy rozwagi. Ojciec usłyszał przepowiednię mówiącą, że kiedy Metis urodzi drugie dziecko będzie ono potężniejsze od niego samego. Połknął więc matkę Ateny, ale w jego głowie nadal rozwijała się nieśmiertelna bogini. W końcu Zeusa tak rozbolała głowa, że poprosił Hefajstosa, aby mu ją rozbił. Ze środka wyskoczyła Atena w pełnej zbroi. Córka szybko stała się ulubienicą Zeusa. Erichtonios i Hefajstos Gdy Hefajstos otworzył głowę Zeusowi, z której wyskoczyła Atena, od razu się w niej zakochał. Pewnego razu złapał ją w pasie i trochę jego nasienia spadło na jej nogę. Atena z odrazą wytarła nasienie z chusteczką i zrzuciła ją z Olimpu. Z chusteczki powstało dziecko. Atena poczuła instynkt macierzyński i uratowała dziecko. Nazwała go Erichtonios. Wsadziła go do koszyka, w którym był magiczny wąż. Miał on dziecko po dwóch dniach zamienić w boga. Bogini mądrości oddała Erichtoniosa trzem księżniczkom, córkom Kekropsa. Dziewczyny nie wytrzymały i otworzyły kosz, z którego wypełzł wąż. Przerażone księżniczki rzuciły się z góry do morza. Pallas Tuż po narodzinach, Zeus wysłał Atenę na ziemię do plemienia wojowniczych nimf. Bogini bardzo się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką została Nimfa Pallas. Podczas treningu Zeus chciał zobaczyć jak radzi sobie jego córka. Przestraszył się gdy zobaczył z jaką szybkością walczą dziewczyny. Wyjął on Egidę, na której końcu znajdowała się głowa Meduzy i wystawił on ją Pallas. Tarcza odwróciła uwagę Nimfy, przez co nie mogła odparować uderzenia przyjaciółki. Atena wbiła jej włócznie w brzuch, zabijając przy tym przyjaciółkę. Od tamtego czasu Atenę nazywamy Pallas Ateną - patronką miast. Pojedynek z Afrodytą Atena była mistrzynią w tkactwie. Pewnego razu Afrodyta ją wyśmiała. Bogini wyzwała ją na pojedynek, który ona przyjęła. Zdarzyło się to, co było do przewidzenia - Atena wygrała. Bogini miłości zaplątała się w nić, z której pomógł jej się wydostać Hefajstos. Spór o Ateny Atena prowadziła spór z Posejdonem o miasto Ateny. Bogini zaproponowała, by każde z nich ofiarował miastu jakiś prezent. Cenniejszy dar wygra. Posejdon przystanął na to. Wbił on w ziemię Trójząb tworząc źródło, z którego powstały konie. Atena także wbiła swoją broń - włócznię w ziemię. W miejscu uderzenia wyrósł krzew oliwek, który Ateńczycy uznali za bardziej wartościowy. Koronis Kornis była grecką księżniczką, która spodobała się Posejdonowi. Przestraszona dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać przed bogiem mórz. Poprosiła ona Atenę o pomoc. Bogini zamieniła ją we wronę. Piękny ptak odleciał morskiemu bogu ze złamanym sercem. Perseusz Atena i Hermes byli patronami wyprawy Perseusza, polegającej na odcięciu głowy Meduza. Wysłała ona boga podróżnych, by przyniósł jej przyrodniemu bratu rzeczy, które pomogą mu zwyciężyć: torbę na głowę Meduzy, Hełm Mroku Hadesa i skrzydlate sandały Hermesa. Dzięki dwóm z trzech prezentów syn Zeusa przechytrzył Graje, na których wyspie znalazł miecz i tarczę. Następnie udał się na wyspę Gorgon i odciął głowę potworowi. Udało mu się dzięki sprytowi uciec dwóm Gorgonom. Doleciał do Afryki, gdzie uratował Andromedę, która została jego żoną i kazał miastu zbudować trzy świątynie: dla Ateny, Hermesa i Zeusa. Głowę Meduzy, Perseusz oddał bogini mądrości, która umieściła ją na tarczy Egidzie. Atena broń oddała Zeusowi. Herakles Atena od urodzenia Herosa, czuwała nad Heraklesem. Gdy jego matka Alkmena zostawiła go na pustyni, ona zaniosła go na Olimp i poprosiła Herę, by go karmiła swoim mlekiem. Królowa Bogów się zgodziła. Gdy Atena dziękowała swojej macosze i wymówiła jej imię, syn Zeusa ugryzł Panią Niebios. Wtedy powstała Droga Mleczna i lilie. Bogini mądrości pomogła swojemu przyrodniemu bratu w jego 6-stej pracy - przepędzenia Ptaków Stymfalijskich. Dała mu metalowy dzwon, dzięki któremu Heros przegonił zwierzęta i jej powybijał. Bellerofont Atena była również patronką Bellerofonta. Gdy był na wygnaniu, ona podarowała mu we śnie magiczną uprząż, dzięki której mógł ujarzmić Pegaza. Z pomocą skrzydlatego konia, Heros pokonał Chimerę i Amazonki. Jednak zgubiła go pycha przed czym bogini go ostrzegała. Chciał on za pomocą Pegaza dostać się na Olimp, lecz ostatecznie został strącony z nieba przez skrzydlatego konia, którego ukąsił trzmiel. Arachne Pewnego razu śmiertelna tkaczka wychwalała się, że potrafi ona lepiej tkać niż bogini. Wściekła Atena zeszła na ziemię i wyzwała Arachne na pojedynek tkacki. Oba gobeliny były tak piękne, że bogini nie mogła zdecydować, który jest piękniejszy. Jednak dostrzegła w dziele rywalki sceny obrażające bogów. Uderzyła ona Arachne wrzecionem i przemówiła do tłumu. Podczas jej przemowy Arachne się powiesiła. Atena wskrzesiła tkaczkę, lecz pod formą pająka. Ślub Peleusa i Tetydy Podczas ślubu Peleusa i Tetydy, bogini niezgody Eris rzuciła na stół złote jabłko z napisem "Dla Najpiękniejszej". Każda z bogiń rzuciła się na jabłko. W boju zostały tylko Atena, Afrodyta i Hera. Zeus powiedział, że spór rozstrzygnie Parys. Każda z bogiń mówiła, że da mu dary. Hera obiecała mu bogactwo i sławę, jakiej nie miał żaden ze śmiertelnych, Atena powiedziała, że uczyni go bardzo mądrym i wielkim strategiem, a Afrodyta obiecała Parysowi rękę najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie - Heleny. Parys dał jabłko Afrodycie. Porwanie ukochanej księcia wywołało Wojnę Trojańską. Wojna Trojańska W Wojnie Trojańskiej brało udział wielu bogów, lecz tylko niektórzy stali po stronie Greków: Atena i Hera, które nie dostały złotego jabłka i żądały zemsty na Afrodycie, Posejdon, który nie dostał nagrody, którą obiecał mu niegdyś jeden z Trojańskich królów, Hefajstos i Hermes. Po stronie Trojan stanęli: Afrodyta, która była patronką Parysa, jej kochanek Ares, rodzeństwo Apollo i Artemida z matką Latoną. Bezstronnych zostało pięcioro bogów: Hades, Demeter, Dionizos, Hestia i Zeus. Już w pierwszych dniach, Atena pokonała w walce wręcz Aresa wbijając mu włócznie w brzuch. Bóg wojny pobiegł na Olimp i poskarżył się ich wspólnemu ojcowi Zeusowi, lecz tamten tylko go skrytykował, po czym ranny bóg pobiegł do Asklepiosa. Tymczasem Atena za pomocą pięści obezwładniła Afrodytę, która spadła na Cypr, gdzie zaopiekowała się nią Dione (według niektórych wersji matka Afrodyty). Ostatecznie Grecy wygrali dzięki snu, który Atena zesłała na Odyseusza. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Klątwa Tytana'' Nie przepada za Percy'm Jacksonem, jednak pomaga mu w misji. Prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby znalazł jej córkę Annabeth. Po zakończeniu misji, w głosowaniu czy Percy ma umrzeć, Atena powstrzymuje się od głosu razem z Aresem i Dionizosem. Znajduje się jednak w mniejszości. Na koniec ostrzega Percy'ego by trzymał się od jej córki z daleka. Nie podoba jej się przyjaźń jej córki z synem Posejdona. ''Ostatni Olimpijczyk'' W tej części Atena walczy po stronie Olimpu w wojnie z tytanami. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Znak Ateny'' Tym razem daje swojej córce, Annabeth, ważną misję - dziewczyna musi ocalić posąg Ateny Partenos, który znajduje się w jaskiniach pod Rzymem. Annabeth podczas realizowania misji toczy walkę z Arachne, wrogiem Ateny, by później wraz z Percy'm spaść w otchłań Tartaru. Charakter To dumna i wyniosła bogini a także wojownicza. Logicznym jest iż to bardzo sprytna, inteligentna i sprawiedliwa bogini. Bywało jednak, że okazywała się próżna, nierozsądna, zbyt gwałtowna i okrutna. Wygląd W ''Greckich Herosach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' Perseusz opisał twarz Ateny jako piękną, ale także nieco przerażającą, tak jak powinna wyglądać bogini-wojowniczka. W przeciwieństwie do wszelkich szarych przedmiotów na wyspie Grai, jej szare oczy były jasne i „pełne groźnej energii”. Percy uświadomił sobie także, że Atena przez swoje zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu, może zrobić z siebie strasznego wroga. Atena była postrzegana jako jedna z najpiękniejszych bogiń, biorąc pod uwagę, jak doskonale potrafiła przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzn, jednak zawsze wykorzystywała swoje moce, aby odpędzać zalotników. W ''Morzu Potworów'' Percy widząc Atenę w wizji jej córki natychmiast rozpoznał brunetkę jako matkę Annabeth, do tego stopnia, że prawie zwrócił się do bogini imieniem jej córki co pokazuje, że Annabeth i Atena są do siebie podobne z wyglądu. W ''Greckich Bogach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' Atena opisywana jest jako elegancka bogini ubrana w szarą szatę, grecka bojową zbroję, noszącą na głowie złoty hełm z pióropuszem na jego szczycie, a jej hełm ozdobiony był obrazami baranów, koni, gryfów oraz sfinksów. W ''Greckich Herosach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' nosiła długą białą sukienkę bez rękawów, a w rękach trzymała włócznię i prostokątną tarczę, przy czym oba przedmioty emanowały magią bogini. W ''Morzu Potworów'' Syreny ukazały wizję przedstawiającą Atenę z włosami w kolorze blondu i silnym podobieństwie do Annabeth. Choć ubrana była w swobodnie (niebieskie dżinsy, dżinsową koszulę i buty turystyczne), było w niej coś, co promieniowało mocą, właśnie dlatego Percy natychmiast rozpoznał boginię. W ''Klątwie Tytana'' Atena pojawiła się w książkach osobiście po raz pierwszy pod postacią strażnika na zaporze Hoovera, z długimi czarnymi włosami, uczesanymi i związanymi w kucyk, i w przyciemnianych okularach na nosie. Kiedy zdjęła okulary, Percy zobaczył, że ma zaskakująco szare oczy. Później, kiedy przybył na Olimp, Atena została opisana jako piękna kobieta w eleganckiej białej sukni. W ''Krwi Olimpu'', pomagając swojej córce walczyć z gigantem Enkeladosem, Atena nosiła zbroję z cesarskiego złota, pod którą ubrana była w białe szaty, dzierżyła włócznię i tarczę Aegis, które czasami zmieniały kształt w świecący płaszcz, który błyszczał „jakby spleciony włóknami cesarskiego złota . ” Jako bogini Atena mogła zmieniać swój wygląd, chociaż zachowuje swoje oszałamiające piękno i godność bez względu na to, jaką fizyczną manifestację wybierze. Relacje Rodzina |-|Annabeth = Atena bardzo kocha swoją córkę, choć nie podoba jej się, że Annabeth przyjaźni się z Percy'm Jacksonem. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" bogini była bardzo dumna, pasując półboginię na architekta Olimpu. Jednak w "Znaku Ateny" Atena jest zagubiona, nie poznaje Annabeth, wyrzeka się jej i każe córce dokonać zemsty. Dziewczyna jest załamana, ale Pallas pozostaje nieugięta i chłodna. Później, w Krwi Olimpu, Atena razem ze swoją córką walczyły przeciwko Gai. |-|Posejdon = Atenę łączy z Posejdonem zacięta rywalizacja, która zaczęła się od sporu o Ateny. Jednak bogowie współpracowali, tworząc rydwan. Ogólnie nie lubią się, ale w wojnach walczą po jednej stronie. Potomstwo Ciekawostki * Jest ulubionym boskim dzieckiem Zeusa. * Nienawidzi się z swoim wujkiem Posejdonem przez spór o Ateny. * Ares jej nie znosi. * Pomogła Perseuszowi pokonać Meduzę. * Jej dzieci "dziedziczą" po niej szare oczy, wielką mądrość, zdolności tkackie, taktyczne i strategiczne. * Jej matką jest tytanida. * Jest najmądrzejszą z Olimpijczyków. * Podczas głosowania o życie Percy'ego w przesilenie zimowe, głosowała za zabiciem go. * Zeus pozwala jej używać swojej broni - Pioruna Piorunów. * Grecki architekt Fidiasz wykonał jej wielki 12 metrowy posąg. Annabeth uważa, że musiał widzieć jej matkę, ponieważ jej posąg bardzo ją przypomina. * Jej dzieci rodzą się z umysłu bogini - z inteligencji boskiej matki i genialnych myśli ich ojców. * Zawsze zachowuje się z ogładą. * Podczas wojny o Troję walczyła po stronie Greków. * Nie lubi żony ojca, Hery. * Po wojnie o jabłko jest skłócona z Afrodytą. * Podczas narad bogów często kłóci się z Aresem. * Przyjaźni się ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą Artemidą. Nawet sam Zeus uważa, że boginie są podobne. * Wszystkie dzieci Ateny boją się pająków, przez spór Ateny z Arachne. * W ''Krwi Olimpu'' Hermes próbuje ją objąć, ale Atena go odpycha. * Pojawia się na okładce ''Greckich Bogów według Percy'ego Jacksona''. * Według mitologi tak samo jak Zeus, posiada tarczę Egidę (ponieważ Zeus pożycza ją Atenie) * Przysięgała, że nie wyjdzie za mąż. * Podobnie jak jej ciotka Hestia i siostra przyrodnia, Artemis, Atena jest dziewicą. Różnica polega na tym, że bogini mądrości ma potomstwo. Są to jednak dzieci umysłu, rodzące się tak samo, jak ich matka - z myśli (dosłownie). Kiedy więc Atena zakocha się w śmiertelniku, jest to miłość umysłowa. Dowiadujemy się tego od Annabeth w Bitwie w Labiryncie. * Apollo powiedział, że Atena jest w stanie unicestwiać jego strzały, zanim te zdążą dolecieć do celu. * Grecy nadawali jej bardzo dużo przydomków. Są to: ** Ergane - pracownica ** Polias - opiekunka miast ** Promachos - Pani Zastępów ** Pallas - panna ** Partenos - dziewica ** Nike - nazywana tak jako bogini zwycięstwa Galeria Atena w Greckich Bogach.png|Atena na okłądce Greckich Bogów według Percy'ego Jacksona Atena rzeźba.jpg Pallas Atena.jpg en:Athena es:Atenea fr:Athéna ru:Афина nl:Athena de:Athene Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Bóstwa Greckie Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa